Foxed! Beware of the über cuteness
by Fourangers
Summary: Naruto was accidentally trapped into a jutsu and now has acquired a fox form! What is Sasuke supposed to do to protect the dobe from crazy squealing fangirls? SasuNaruSasu.  sorta cracky


Warning: Spoilers from the latest Nardo chapters. (you know. Blond. Blue eyes. Wear flashy orange jumpsuit. It's been how many chapters since we saw him? ;_;) Oh, and expect plenty of Nardo loving. Dunno if I should have posted as one-shot...because I don't consider this a very...uh...developed plot?

If you have seen Naruto transforming into Kyuubi's mini-version (after he succeeded in taming Kyuubi) and squealed loudly when you saw the cute fox, you'll like this fic. Oh well, I guess it has some Hina-Naru, mild Saku-Naru, every girl in Konoha-Naru aaaaand SasuNaruSasu. (completely un-betaed. *whistling innocently*)

* * *

"..."

"So, even though this form is too...um, weird, I can at least make my tailed beast bomb faster this way!"

"No. Don't you _ever_ use this form **ever** again."

"Huh? But lately I'm not getting tired to maintain-"

"No."

"Teme! What the hell is your problem-"

"I said no."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"...*smirk* I wouldn't want everyone trying to kill you by mistaking you to a smelly _rodent_."

"BASTARD!"

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

It was a normal day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were singing...everything in perfect order. The whole war had ended, Akatsuki was defeated and Uchiha Sasuke had finally returned to the Leaf Village, reinstated after some months in jail and few other being chakra-sealed. One year had passed and everything seemed to fall back to the usual routine.

Sakura herself felt surprised that she couldn't curb long resentment towards her ex-crush from years ago, still amused to see Naruto and Sasuke bickering heatedly and sparring whenever it was possible while she tended their wounds with a roll of eyes. Sasuke apologized for his past wrong doings in which she accepted, and even if there were some remnant feelings of wariness towards such dangerous ninja, their friendship was slowly mended.

Today she thought of stopping by the training grounds and ask her ex-teammates to eat lunch on Ichiraku Ramen, for old times' sake. Loud shouts could be heard from meters away, the kunoichi giggled, already recognizing those familiar voices. However, just at the time when she was raising her hand to call her friends, she witnessed something _very_ peculiar.

Eyes widened, jaw slack, she quickly ran off from that place before she could squeal happily.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

"Oh. Oh crap." Naruto muttered, making his hand signs for the second time.

"What dobe?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow while he continued to stare his friend increasing his chakra though still maintaining his current form.

"I can't transform back to my human form!" The jinchuuriki yelled desperately, running in circles horrified.

"Huh? Try it again then. Psh, a moron like you must have done one of the hand signs incorrectly."

"Why you Bastard, I'm sure I had done everything correctly! Wait, I'm going to talk with Kyuubi now." Naruto squinted his eyes while his tails swayed left and right.

Some minutes have passed with Sasuke crossing his arms impatiently and Naruto immobile on the side until the latter suddenly shouted enraged:

"THAT FUCKING BLASTED FOX! Kyuubi said that since he enjoys making me suffer, he's maintaining my fox form so everyone could humiliate me!"

"Why should he? I already humiliate you on regular days too." Sasuke off-handed comment received a glower from Naruto.

Naruto grumbled, placing his soft paws around his face. "Oh my god, what is going to happen to me from now on? People probably are going to hate me because I now resemble a mini-kyuubi!"

Sasuke winced unbeknownst to himself, but then shrugged off. "It can't be. They respected you a lot after the whole war had ended."

But apparently, his words of sympathy didn't reach Naruto's ear as the latter continued to grumble. "How am I going to survive? I won't even be able to explain with anyone before they try to mob me for no reason! I'm so doomed!" His cute triangular ears were cast down as his fluffy tails laid down to the ground, looking completely helpless.

Sasuke sighed. "Could you stop being so melodramatic? It's not going to be _that_ bad."

"That's 'cuz it's not your problem!" The lil fox replied heatedly, though his cute face weakened his glower. "I'm so dead. I'm sure they'll try to kill me for being some kind of Kyuubi's reincarnation. I can't even walk on the normal streets because everyone will look at me strangely. Hell, I won't even be able to find food from now on. Oh my God Sasuke, please...help me out of this!" Naruto raised his head, pleading to the stoic shinobi.

The problem is that Naruto's current form enhanced his pitiful expression, the small and chubby fox body with smooth fur, nine bushy tails swaying back and forth. His teared-eyed blue iris widened looking completely adorable, soft paws placed together and anyone, even the hardest or evillest of hearts, wouldn't resist to hug that cute fox tightly.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitching spasmodically, though he replied nonchalantly. "I guess we have no choice. You can go to my house until we find some kind of solution."

Naruto blinked surprised. "Really? Thanks Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged. Then, he grabbed a nearby twig, with a genjutsu he transformed into a collar.

"What the hell is this." Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Well, since it's inevitable that we'll find some passerby while we're going to my house, I think it's better if you fake you're some kind of exotic pet I just bought." Sasuke smirked haughtily.

"HELL NO! I'd rather die in starvation than being your pet you asshole!" Naruto growled wildly, however, his baby teeth didn't make him look menacing.

"Do you have any better idea then? Unless you want me to carry you on my arms."

The small fox appeared to be considering this idea, until with a sudden leap, Naruto was nestled between pale arms and grumbled. "Lesser of two evils then." He moved around to be more comfortable until his fox ears twitched curiously. "Hey, did you just stroke one of my tails now?"

"Of course not." Sasuke snarled in denial, even though there was slight tinge of red on his ears.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

"And it was the cutest thing I have _ever_ seen in my life. I mean, **THE** cutest. Oh my god, you should have seen this Ino-pig. You know those little baby foxes that we find every once in a while in a forest...? It was cuter! And his fur looked soooo soft and he was soooo small! I wanted to cuddle him to death!" Sakura said dreamily while she sipped her green tea.

"Really? Awwww...I wish I could see it too then!" Ino gushed.

"Yeah, but make sure no one would see him in that form. I mean, it's so cute that I'm sure that before he tries to explain to everyone, they would pounce him without a second thought." Sakura reassured.

"This...this sounds dangerous Sakura-chan." Hinata whispered, offering crackers.

"But this sounds something that Naruto definitely would enjoy." Tenten laughed, eating one cracker. "I mean, that dork always craved for attention and now I'm sure every girl from Konoha will chase him everywhere." Her statement roused a small frown from the Hyuuga heiress.

"Ah well, I'm sure Naruto can take care of himself anyways." Sakura waved her hand untroubled. "The cutest part was his tails. 9 of them! They look so fluffy, so adorable, so lovely! I wanted to grab some and caress it, the fur looked soooo smooth, rubbing that soft texture on my cheek while I hug him so tightly~~!" Sakura squealed as she placed her hands on her face.

Even with Sakura's vivid explanation, it was still difficult to imagine such cute animal that Naruto had transformed into. It was also inevitable their curiosity was spiking up after they had heard Sakura gushing and talking excitedly, Hinata being the most curious of all. Nodding to herself, she mildly wondered where was Naruto so she could find him and see his fox version with her own eyes.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Naruto shifted his tails impatiently, crossing his furred arms. "C'mon, at least on dinner I can eat ramen right? You forced me to eat those disgusting veggies-"

"They are tomatoes and they are healthy food for your body."

"And then you gave me roasted chicken, that fucking thing was too salty-"

"Being on your fox form made your tongue more sensitive than human. It wasn't salty for me."

"Whatever! After making me go through such horrible experience, I need some kind of compensation! I want raaaaaaaameeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn-" The little fox wailed loudly, Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes.

"No. After the lunch disaster I've cooked something adequate to your current form and you should eat it or it'd be a waste of food."

"But but but-Sasukeeeeeeeeeee-" Naruto's eyes shimmered with unshed tears resembling a kicked puppy.

Sasuke closed his eyes with another twitch on eyebrow to avoid the assault. See, don't look on the pitiful eyes, don't fall in that inevitable trap. Easy as pie.

"Here." The brunet grunted placing the full place on the floor and his friend protested.

"What? Why are you putting here? I'm not eating on the floor like some-some-"

"Animal?" Sasuke supplied readily with another smirk.

Naruto glared. "Just put it on the table, I can take care about it myself."

His nimble body moved with deft speed, sitting on the table. He stared at the food, filled with an array of colors and different ingredients, but obviously was nowhere near the appearance of his beloved _ramen_. With a sigh, he wolfed down his plate showing his sharp teeth, making a mess around him. (he tried to eat with chopsticks before. He failed miserably.)

Sasuke calmly ate his dinner on his side, shaking his head and observing his friend's behavior all the while. For someone who hated any food save Ramen, Naruto was surely finishing it rather quickly; he thought smugly as he drank his miso-shiro. Once the plate was cleaned, Naruto sat back with a contented hum, patting his belly with slit eyes. On his fluffy stomach there was also a swirly tattoo in which the Uchiha assumed as part of Naruto's fox form, however, instead of looking somewhat respectful, it just increased the whole adorableness.

"Hey, so where am I gonna sleep for tonight?" The small fox inquired.

"The couch." Sasuke answered standing up, Naruto followed him right after.

However, once settled, Naruto noticed one thing. "I can't really sleep here, it's too narrow for my nine tails."

"Well, try to adjust then." Sasuke rebutted.

"Not possible, those tails are huge!" Naruto complained. He then had the brilliant idea. "Your bed is huge. I can share with you right?"

"No."

"Why not?" Naruto whined.

"Fox form or not, you're still a usuratonkachi. What if you drool and mumble in your sleep like you always do whenever we have to share a tent?"

"WHAT? I don't drool you jerk!"

"Hn. And you also move around too, it's irritating."

"Bastard..." Before Sasuke honed reflexes could respond and avoid, he immediately faced Naruto's magnified tearful eyes. The small fox whimpered. "Just for one night...I swear I'll convince that blasted fox to return to my original form tomorrow but help me just tonight..."

Ugh. The stoic nin turned around and opened the door.

Naruto widened a fox grin before entering the bedroom. "Thanks Sasuke!"

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

On the next morning, Sasuke was surrounded by fluffy, fluffy fur, although he could swear there was a small body squirming. Too comfortable to want to move around, the young brunet was closing his eyelids when he heard a complain:

"Uuuugh, Sasuke, your head is squishing my tail!" The familiar voice caused for his eyes to snap open, though Sasuke quickly assessed the situation, calming down.

The brunet grumbled, resisting the urge to snuggle on the silky fur. He was stronger than that. "What now dobe?"

"Your head is too heavy, you're going to crush my poor tail!" Naruto groaned, attempting to scoot his tails away from Sasuke's head but with no avail.

Sasuke answered with another grumble, moving his head around and accommodating with a contented sigh. He ignored the outraged response:

"Ah! Now you're squashing **two** of my tails!"

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

"I DON'T WANT TO EAT THIS DISGUSTING CRAP, ASSHOLE!"

"It's not disgusting crap, it's a tomato salad usuratonkachi."

Naruto's stomach growled, no way he'll ever survive eating this unholy food when every fiber of his body was calling and craving for Ramen. Eyes narrowing with a dangerous glint, he jumped through the open window to a swift escape, consequences be damned!

"DUMBASS!"

Sasuke stared in mild horror as the lil fox had already exited his house and was fleeing to the street, where anyone could see him. Instantly sprinting outside to follow his stupid friend, he hoped he wouldn't arrive too late before this situation goes out of his control.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

It had already passed one day, but Hinata was still determined to find Naruto and ask if he could transform into his fox form and maybe allow her to hold him while she patted his head. Ever since she confessed her love, Naruto subtly addressed his feelings as only friendship to her, even though he recognized her own somehow. Although the conversation between them has become somewhat uncomfortable; Naruto still incapable to deal with someone having romantic feelings towards him and Hinata unable to take any kind of move, they maintained a nice relationship.

She had searched for Naruto's chakra signature yesterday, but for some reason she couldn't exactly identify it, until she realized that it was mixed with Kyuubi's, making the searching whole more difficult. This morning she felt this chakra moving nearby, so she entered in the area this aura felt the strongest, walking around in Konoha's forest.

She heard a yip and some rustle of leaves, confused, she activated her byakugan, searching for Naruto. She saw through her Kekkei Genkai however, a small form with multiple tails, fleeing whenever she would pass nearby.

Considering that Naruto would feel threatened while she had her eyes activated, Hinata turned her byakugan into the normal state as she whispered:

"Naruto-kun?" She heard another noise of twigs snapping until another silence installed in. "It's Hinata, where are you?"

In the middle of green vegetation, she saw a orange color fluttering around and focused her vision, bewildered.

"Naruto-kun?" She called once again, seeing other orange appendages, she recognized as fluffy tails, swaying behind a tree. Hinata slowly approached until she could see the animal hiding behind it and-oh my go-

"Hi-Hinata-chan." Naruto whimpered as Hinata widened her eyes staring at him. Was she scared of him? Maybe he should flee before it's too late.

Hinata hung her mouth agape, gazing at the...the...the C-U-T-E-S-T animal she had ever seen in her young life. His fur was colored in dark orange, with some swirled tattoos on his belly and his upper arm, long tails swinging everywhere, his ears flickering wary. The small fox was so adorably vulnerable with his round blue eyes that it was taking every ounce of her strength in not to squeal loudly as she squeezed him tightly.

She suddenly was overwhelmed by a vision of her future. She could see her happy married life with 5 little Naru brats, every child taking their father's appearance. Naruto would be the respectable Hokage as she helped in the administrative area, all the bureaucracy would be her responsibility as he reinforced the diplomacy between all the ninja villages.

The highest point of their daily life is when her husband would turn into this cute cute cuuuute fox to let her and her kids play with him. Everyone would stroke his long tails, patting his head. She'll gladly sleep with him in that form every night (or most of those, if she was more honest to herself) provided she could sleep placing her head on his tails while snuggling on the silky fur.

"Hinata?" Naruto's call broke her mirage as Hinata focused with a timid smile.

"Oh. Naruto-kun, what happened to you?" She asked softly.

The small fox pouted (increasing his adorable appearance), sullen. "I transformed into this and now I can't go back." His stomach growled and Naruto muttered. "And I'm hungry. Hinata-chan~~~could you bring me some Ichiraku ramen for me?" He pleaded using his famed puppy eyes towards her.

Hinata nodded mutely, trying hard not to faint on spot. If she couldn't resist when he was in human form, how is it any possible t resist any further now that he is in this fox form?

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

"Man Hinata, you're _the_ best!" Naruto happily chattered while he ate his Ramen. Way better than that sadist Bastard, the young man thought to himself.

Hinata just smiled sweetly, offering the pasta with her chopsticks, since Naruto's fox form was unable to hold the utensils. Seeing a fox slurping happily as the tongue slid through his mouth was such a cute vision, she could do it all day, never getting tired from this sight.

_"Danger."_ Her milky eyes narrowed dangerously, grabbing Naruto before a long rope could imprison him. She glared towards the captivators as blue eyes blinked confused.

"Awwww...he's really cute! Hyuuga! Stop hogging Naruto-chan to yourself!" A group of girls shouted while other squealed seeing the mini-fox.

Naruto-_chan_? Hinata thought angrily as she tightened her hold around her crush. Naruto wasn't some kind of toy or anything like that, how dare them.

"Big forehead! He's really cuuuuute! Why haven't you said so before, I would have find him before Hinata-chan could!" Ino shouted, elbow-jabbing her friend.

"And let you hog his attention when _I_ should be the one stroking his smooth fur? No way Ino-pig!" Sakura protested, placing her hand on Ino's cheek as the blonde mirrored her action.

"Um...girls?" Naruto cocked his head to one side.

"Why are you all here bothering Naruto-kun?" Hinata rebutted, her snappish retort increased the tension between them.

Sakura cleared her throat, declaring. "Obviously, we arrived searching for Naruto's signature and we wanted to see his fox form. Now give him to us so we could also play with him."

"_Play?_ I'm not som-" Naruto sputtered.

"**Play?** Naruto-kun is not some kind of toy, Sakura-chan." Hinata glared, taking few steps back.

"I'm aware he's not a toy, but I also want to pat him now that he looks so adorable now! C'mon Hinata, you already spend enough time with him right? Now it's my turn to stroke his smooth fur!" Sakura protested, stepping forward.

The brunette simply answered by readying her Jyuuken battle stance, much to Naruto increased confusion.

"Hm. I guess we have no choice huh." Sakura sighed, picking up her battle gloves. "I really wished we shouldn't resort to this kind of solution."

Hinata's response was narrowing her eyes even further, slowly activating her byakugan.

Naruto shook his head wildly and opened his mouth to interrupt the eminent skirmish:

"What the hell is happening now?" But who declared this phrase was a low voice that all of a sudden appeared in the middle of the scenery, red eyes spinning dangerously.

Sasuke sighed, _this_ was the reason that Naruto shouldn't be allowed to be seen by anyone from Konoha with this fox form. Imagine the horror, being chased everywhere and squeezed to death from those rabid crazy fangirls! Not to mention that they'll try to hog the usuratonkachi's attention, something that should be exclusively _his._

"Sasuke! Great, you just arrived in time. For some reason Hinata and Sakura-chan wanted to fight out of nowhere!" Naruto shouted worried, his tails frantically moving everywhere.

Using his shunshin no jutsu, the Uchiha quickly appeared in front of Hinata and grabbed Naruto out of her reach through the nape of his neck, his Sharingan still activated. He stared for few seconds towards Naruto's blue eyes and with a poof of smoke, Naruto was back to his human form complaining:

"Teme! If you could convince Kyuubi to turn me back to human, why haven't you done it before?"

"Hn." Sasuke stared towards the group of girls with apparent apathy as they looked bewildered from the sudden turn of events.

He snaked his arm around the blond nin and drew him close to his body, ignoring Naruto's surprised yelp. Sasuke declared. "Listen here. No one is allowed to pat him, caress him or even _touch_ him because..." He drew a particular glare towards the Hyuuga heiress and then smirked. "He's **my** pet."

"WHAT?" An unison of yells shook the nearby trees and there was another enraged shout of 'What? I'm no one's pet you Bastard!' but it was muffled from the huge scream.

Sasuke calmly made hand signs as he spoke. "Now that we've made this situation clear, get out of my way." They transported back to his house.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto shouted near Sasuke's ear as the latter winced from the noise. "Why the fuck you decided to say such thing you crazy jerk? No way in hell I'm your pet, Bastard!"

"You're not?" Sasuke replied coolly.

The blond opened his mouth astonished for some minutes before another yell rumbled inside the house. "No! Are you fucking insane?"

"Well, I suppose since you don't have an owner yet, I would gladly solve this problem for you now." Sasuke declared, his Sharingan slowly morphed into Magenkyou eyes.

Naruto took few steps back until he realized that he was bound. With handcuffs. To a bed. He stared confused as the brunet was widening a very predatory smirk and approached towards him, a inquisitive hand slithering inside his jumpsuit. "Uuuuuh...Sasuke?" The blond whispered, quirking an uncertain smile.

Pleasured moans and sounds of bed thumping to the wall could be heard through the entire night.

(but wait...)

Since Naruto had natural defense against genjutsu once he mastered dominating Kyuubi, he quickly escaped from Sasuke's Amaterasu and molested his lover back with vengeance. They couldn't go through all the way due to their dominating nature, one couldn't succeed topping the other.

But this will be the beginning of another story...so...

* * *

THE END *innocent smile*

AN: I needed to write some ninja-verse and it's also my obligation as Narutard to write a fic with Nardo's fox form. So thus...this crazy fanfic. :P


End file.
